Full Circle
by Alcharma
Summary: After burning down the gym at their old school, Buffy Swan and her twin sister, Bella, return to live with their father. What will happen when she encounters a clan of vegetarian vampires that is unlike any she has met before? ABANDONED for now
1. The Return to Forks

Summary: After burning down the gym at their old school, Buffy Swan and her twin sister, Bella, return to Forks, WA to live with their father. What will happen when she comes face to face with a clan of vegetarian vampires that is unlike any she has met before?

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss, everyone from the Twilightverse belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Written in response to the lovely BuffyCharmed's Buffy/Twilight challenge of the same name at tthfanfic. I know I said I was going on hiatus for a while, but I'm back because this particular challenge caught my eye.

I hope you like it!

------------------------------

"Bells! Get your ass down here!" seventeen-year-old Elizabeth Swan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black tank top, Elizabeth, a.k.a. Buffy, grabbed her two suitcases and marched out the door, easily tossing them into the back of her mother's green SUV. Only two suitcases full of clothes. She was proud of herself. But it was mostly summer wear; she'd have to buy winter clothes in Forks to prepare herself for the inevitable rain. With a sigh, she slammed the trunk door shut and re-entered the house, once again calling for her sister. "Bella! Get down here, or I'll make you load your own suitcases into the car!" A second later, the pounding of running footsteps could be heard overhead, and Buffy smiled, knowing that her sister relied on her strength.

Older by thirteen and a half minutes, Buffy couldn't be more different from her sister, Isabella, a.k.a. Bella. She was the definition of an Arizona girl. Her long blond hair and tanned skin turned quite a few heads wherever she went, and she was part of the popular crowd at school. She was a leader, not a follower. In contrast, Bella was quiet, had always been quiet, and preferred to fade into the background rather than be the center of attention. She was popular because Buffy was popular, but never would have chose it for herself. In contrast to her sister's light hair and dark skin, she was extremely pale and brunette. While Buffy spent most of her time outside, cheering and spending time with her friends, Bella preferred to stay inside and could often be found reading or studying. Not that Buffy was intelligent; she simply devoted her energy to things other than studying. The two were like night and day.

Despite all of this, the one thing that separated them most was Buffy's calling. Her duty. She was the Slayer. The chosen one. The one with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, blah blah blah, you know the drill. At fifteen, she had been approached by her Watcher, Merrick, who had taught her all that she needed to know to defeat things more horrible than normal people could ever imagine. While Bella spent her nights working her homework or papers, Buffy was patrolling cemeteries, staking newly risen vampires, or training with her Watcher. Her calling was sacred, and it was to be kept quiet. Anyone who knew would be in grave danger.

But of course Bella knew. Buffy had told her the second she got home that fateful day that changed her life. They knew everything about each other and trusted each other with everything. Despite their differences, the two shared a bond stronger than most people ever experienced. They were sisters. Bella befriended Buffy's friends to make her happy, and Buffy studied and kept her grades up to make Bella happy. In exchange for Buffy keeping Bella's life intact, an extremely difficult task, as Bella was the clumsiest person she had ever met, Bella helped her with her school work. When one was sick, the other would take a day off school to take care of her. When Buffy was out late patrolling, Bella covered for her. Through everything, their parents' divorce, Bella's various trips to the ER, when Buffy burned down the vampire-infested school gym, the two stuck together. They weren't only sisters. They were best friends.

And now they were moving to Forks, Washington. After burning down the gym, their mother had called their father. After several hours of screaming and yelling on both ends, Charlie Swan had agreed to take his older daughter in. Both had agreed that a change of scenery would do Buffy good. And of course, Bella had insisted on accompanying her. They had never been apart; why start now? So here they were. After packing up their entire lives, the two sisters were scheduled to catch a plane to Forks that afternoon. Though their mother was sad to see them go, she knew that this was the best decision. Buffy needed a new setting, and it would have been cruel of her and her husband to split the girls up. So she watched from the front window without a word as her older daughter threw her luggage into the back of her car before sauntering back into the house.

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled, already half way down the stairs. She was dressed in a knee-length khaki skirt and a loose flowing blouse. Her hair was neatly brushed, and a thin sheen of make-up covered her lips and eyelids.

"Let's at least _try_ and make you look presentable!" Buffy had teased before attacking her with a hairbrush and several containers of cosmetics. She hadn't fought back. She had merely smiled, inwardly pleased as her sister smiled and laughed. It was nice to see her like that. Their parents' divorce and becoming the Slayer had taken a huge toll on her, and nowadays, Bella did anything she could to make her smile.

A second later, there was a loud _thump_ as the brunette tripped over one of her suitcases and came tumbling down the stairs, shrieking loudly in surprise. In the blink of an eye, Buffy caught her twin and set her on her feet, laughing as Bella mock scowled at her. "I had it under control. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Clearly," the blond responded, shaking her head in amusement. Overall, her newly enhanced reflexes and speed had come in handy. She had already saved her sister from bashing her head in whenever she tripped more times than she could count. However, Bella never showed an ounce of jealousy or exasperation. Only pride and support at her older sister's duty to save the world. "C'mon let's get this in the car." The two girls made their way over to the car and deposited Bella's luggage into the trunk next to Buffy's. Now that the task of packing up the car was done, Buffy sighed and dropped down on their perfectly manicured lawn. "Are you happy to be moving?" she asked her sister, tilting her head up at her and squinting slightly as the bright sun assaulted her eyes.

"I guess," Bella answered, shrugging and plopping down on the ground next to the blond.

"You don't have to go, you know," Buffy reminded her, mistaking her nonchalance for sadness. "Mom said you could stay with her. It's only me she wants out of the house," she muttered. While she knew why her mother had done it, she had still been hurt when the woman had banished her from her home.

"No," the brunette answered, shaking her head. Buffy leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her skin. "I want to go. Without you, there's nothing for me here." Bella sighed, not even wanting to think about what her life would be like without her sister. It would be torture, plain and simple. This got a smile out of the blond, and she grinned in response.

"Come on, girls. Time to go," their mother, Renée called, closing the front door behind her and walking over to them. "Your flight's in two hours." Exchanging a glance, the two girls nodded before picking themselves up from the grass and sliding into the backseat of the SUV.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the airport. They exchanged goodbyes. None of them cried; they knew they would see each other soon. Without a backwards glance, Buffy grabbed her three pieces of luggage, and with Bella trailing along behind her, walked over to the curbside check in. Then they entered the airport, went through security, and settled down to wait by gate eleven. An hour later, they boarded the plane. Six hours after that, after a stopover in Seattle and another hour long flight to Port Angeles, the two were making their way to baggage claim. Looking out the large glass windows into the street, Buffy made a face. It was raining. Bella smothered a smile at the look on her sister's face and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"It's Washington, Buffy. We knew there would be rain. Mass amounts of rain."

"I know," the blond answered, but continued to pout. But she quickly snapped out of it, grabbing Bella's hand and practically dragging her toward Baggage Claim. Reaching the carousel for their flight, she saw that the luggage was already being unloaded. Spotting one of Bella's bags, she plucked it up with ease and placed it on the floor between them. At her sister's disapproving look, she pretended to struggle a bit more with the other three, not wanting anyone to notice her inhuman strength. Not like it really mattered, though. She hadn't been to Forks in years, but if it was how she remembered, it was a lot like Phoenix. People wouldn't believe in the existence of vampires even if one swooped down at bit them right on the neck. They'd just chalk it all up to gangs on PCP, exactly how they had done back home. "Ready?" Buffy asked in a chipper tone, trying to make the best of their new situation. She could tell that Bella would have been perfectly fine staying in Phoenix, and she would do anything she could to help her adjust to their new life.

"Yeah, let's go." The two dragged their suitcases out of the airport, only to see Charlie already waiting for him. In his police cruiser. Great. Buffy sighed, but smiled in amusement. Even though their father was the Police Chief of Forks, neither of them understood why he insisted on driving that thing around on his days off. At least the siren was off. As soon as he saw them making their way toward him, he got out of the car, giving them each a one-armed hug before tossing their luggage into the trunk.

"It's good to see you, Buffy, Bells." The two smiled politely, trying their hardest to mask their distaste for both him and the middle-of-nowhere town. He had left their mother for another woman, and they had both taken it quite hard. Clearly, it hadn't worked out, as he was once again single. "You two haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine," Bella answered automatically. "It's good to see you, too, Dad." After an almost imperceptive nudge from her sister, Buffy smiled and looked her dad straight in the eyes.

"How are you?" She didn't use the word Dad. Their parents' divorce had been harder on her than Bella. Being the Slayer came with quite a few cons in addition to its pros. After her calling, her parents had fought constantly. The late nights, the unexpected disappearances of their eldest daughter in the middle of the night, her brief stay in a mental hospital. Their father had been the one who most strongly expressed his disappointment at her behavior and her believed insanity. It was her fault that her parents had split up, and she would never forgive herself. But she could also never forgive their father for leaving their mother for someone who was only a few years older than them.

"Good, thanks." He answered with a smile before ushering them into the backseat of the cruiser. The twins exchanged glances, smiling slightly at the fact that they were sitting in the back of a police car, separated from their father by metal netting, but Charlie knew better than to split them up. "I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced, and Buffy leaned her head back against the seat, knowing that he was talking to Bella. The blond didn't drive. Despite her Slayer advantages, she and cars were unmixy things. Bella was a good driver, though, and from the second she had gotten her license, she had agreed to drive Buffy anywhere she wanted to go.

"I can see it now... Buffy Swan, Slayer of demons and vampires, protector of the world, dies upon crashing into a tree," she had laughed. Buffy had laughed along side her, having already made peace with the fact that anyone who gave her a license would have to be the dumbest person alive.

"What kind of car?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." The brunette nodded, but continued to question Charlie. Only somewhat interested, Buffy stared out the window at the pouring rain and gray skies, for once regretting her decision to move to Washington. She could understand why there were more reported cases of depression in areas that never got any sun. This is how their discussions with their father usually went. Though shy and usually extremely quiet, Bella carried on conversations with Charlie while Buffy looked on, only occasionally speaking up when she had something important to say.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" She heard Charlie ask.

"The tiny Indian reservation on the coast, right?" Buffy piped up. This time she would try. She'd try to get along with him. God knows how long she'd be stuck living with him. She saw his eyes widen slightly in the rear view mirror at her attempt at friendliness. She had never kept her dislike for her father a secret.

"Yes."

"No, I don't remember him," Bella answered Charlie's question, giving Buffy a small, encouraging smile. She was proud.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer..." Buffy once again zoned out as the two continued the conversation, and before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of their childhood home. Flashing her father a gracious smile as he opened the door for her, the Slayer slid out of the car and stretched her arms, watching as her sister took in the sight of her new truck. From the look on her face, she liked it, and Buffy smiled at her excitement. Score one for Charlie.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, clearly embarrassed. Without another word, the three hauled the four suitcases up the stairs, stopping in front of the west bedroom. It was the room that they had shared when they were kids. It looked smaller now; Charlie had squeezed in two beds instead of cribs as they grew older and added desks when they needed them. Dumping their luggage on the floor, Charlie bid them goodnight before leaving them alone and crossing the hall to his own bedroom. That was one good thing about Charlie. He never hovered. He let them do whatever they wanted, which made sneaking around behind his back to fight evil much easier.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked an hour later after they had unpacked and Bela had gotten ready for bed. Bella looked at her watch.

"Almost midnight." With a nod, the blond grabbed a knife from her suitcase and tucked it into her boot. She'd worry about whittling some stakes later. Slipping out of her black tank top and tugging on a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, she crossed the small room to the window, opening it and sticking her head out to survey the best way down. "You're going out?"

"Gonna do a quick sweep of the area," Buffy said with another nod. She was almost half way out the window before Bella called out.

"No!" She turned around to see her sister's eyes wide and pleading. "It's our first night here. Please don't go." The Slayer hesitated for a minute, but the part of her that loved her sister eventually won out, and she slipped back through the window, closing and locking it behind her. She could patrol the next night.

"Alright," Buffy said with a soft smile, tugging her jacket off and dropping it and the knife in her boot back into her suitcase. She'd work on getting a chest with a false bottom tomorrow. "I'm gonna go wash up." Wandering across the hall to the small bathroom, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before returning to the small room. Kicking off her boots and sliding her jeans down her legs, she swapped them for a pair of plaid pajama pants. Looking over to the other side of the room, she saw that Bella was already curled up under the covers of her own bed. With a small smile, she flicked off the light before crawling into bed. She was antsy, energetic; she never went to bed this early. And now she had all this extra energy.

"Buffy?"

"Mhmm?" The blond rolled over onto her side so that she could look in her sister's direction. Even though the room was almost pitch black, her Slayer vision revealed that Bella was turned toward her as well. There was a moment of silence. "What's up, Bells?"

"We're going to be the new girls from the big city," she finally answered, sighing. "There's only three hundred and fifty students. All of the kids here have grown up together... Their grandparents had been toddlers together." Buffy waited patiently as Bella struggled to make sense of her thoughts. "I won't fit in. Maybe if I looked like you... If I was tan, sporty, blond... I could make it work. But I'm not. We lived in Arizona, and I'm practically translucent! I don't play sports, and I can't even walk without tripping over my own feet! And no one understands me! People just don't understand me. I'm just never on exactly the same page as everyone else." Bella lapsed into silence, and Buffy tilted her head, slightly surprised at her sister's outburst. She had always been the level-headed one, the one who acted on logic and emotions. Most people didn't think that she cared what others thought of her, but Buffy knew better. She simply kept it all inside to minimize the chance that she would get hurt. But here she was, scared and frightened, and finally expressing herself.

"Bells, everything's going to be fine," Buffy said in a soothing voice. Even though she had been caught slightly off guard, she knew exactly what to do about her sister's panic.

"How do you know that?" She wasn't hysterical, she was merely curious.

"Because you have me."

------------------------------

Well, that's it for now! I won't be following the book word for word, as Buffy has her own stuff to do, and she can't always be right next to Bella. But the plot'll be the same... At least until Buffy finally meets the Cullens!

Anyhoo... Drop me a review on your way out to let me know what you thought of it.


	2. First Day at a New School

Summary: After burning down the gym at their old school, Buffy Swan and her twin sister, Bella, return to Forks, AZ to live with their father. What will happen when she comes face to face with a clan of vegetarian vampires that is unlike any she has met before?

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss, everyone from the Twilightverse belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Written in response to the lovely BuffyCharmed's Buffy/Twilight challenge of the same name at tthfanfic.

The part where the Cullen's are being described in the cafeteria is word for word from the book _Twilight_. It's what they look like and I was too lazy to come up with my own descriptions. Forgive me! Hopefully this is the only thing I keep word for word except for dialogue!

Damn lots of you liked this story! 15 reviews! Yay! Thanks to cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, novashanti, Allen Pitt, dhfreak06, Wickedmoemoe, yesterday's sunrise, Psycho Slayer ttm, Applevanillapie, magdalene82, Crazy-Kiracat39, celestialwitch, Phoenixgurl3, beggerscan'tbechoosers, and golden-phoenix20 for all of your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate your support and feedback! Also, a special thanks to the lovely ImmortalSlayer from tthfanfic for being my wonderful beta! 3

I don't know how much I'll be updating this story for a bit since school's stating up again, but I'll try my best to get these chapters out for you people. Also, the pairings in the Twilight universe will be cannon, because I don't really want to mess with those (i.e. Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmet, etc...) This is also based on the book and NOT the movie because I have never seen the movie and don't ever really plan on it lol.

Enough talk, on with the story!

---------------------------------

"Buffy, get up**.**" a muffled voice called. "Buffy!" Something poked her in the shoulder, and the Slayer removed the pillow from over her face, only to see her twin sister looking down at her exasperatedly. Unsurprisingly, she was already dressed and ready to go. She was always the first one up, since she wasn't the one out until two or three every night patrolling the neighborhood for supernatural activity. "God, I've been calling you for over five minutes! Get up! I'll be downstairs making Dad's breakfast." With that, Bella shuffled out of the room, leaving Buffy staring after her. Sighing and grumbling at having been woken up so early, she slid out of bed and made her way across the hall to the small bathroom. Catching a glance out the window, she frowned and groaned; the entire town was blanked with fog, and while it wasn't outright raining, the fog made the weather misty and wet. Damn. Closing and locking the door behind her, she grabbed her toothbrush from the holder and squirted a blob of toothpaste onto it before shoving it into her mouth.

She hadn't slept well the previous night. Her conversation with Bella had lasted only a few more minutes past one a.m., and soon after, the younger girl had dissolved into quiet sobs, eventually crying herself to sleep an hour later. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, Buffy had let her, hoping that she'd get it all out of her system by the next morning. Long after her sister had fallen asleep, she remained awake, the energy that had not been released by patrolling buzzing through her veins. She had finally slipped into unconsciousness, but after what seemed to be mere seconds later, her sister was shaking her awake.

Spitting the glob of toothpaste into the sink and rinsing out her mouth, Buffy washed her face, brushed her hair, and wandered back into her room. She didn't even bother with make-up. Both girlshad been blessed with nearly flawless skin and today, she felt like going for the fresh, natural look. Slipping on a pair of jeans, a whitet-shirt, and her favorite black heeled boots, the blond grabbed her newly acquired winter jacket and backpack and exited the room. Flouncing down the stairs, she saw that her father and sister were already seated at the table, each with a bowl of cereal and a fruit in front of them. She dropped her coat and backpack onto the floor before flopping onto the empty seat next to Bella. Neither of them were talking, having already exhausted pleasantries such as "Good morning" or "How did you sleep?"

"Morning, Dad," she greeted, mustering up all of her strength to give him a small smile. Although he looked surprised, he smiled back.

"Good morning, Buffy. Did you sleep well?" No. Not really.

"Yeah," she answered, shrugging. She smiled as Bella grabbed another bowl of cereal and an orange, setting it in front of her. "Thanks, Bells." The brunette nodded, and that was the end of the conversation. A few minutes later, Charlie got up from the table and after wishing them good luck on their first day, grabbed his jacket and headed out through the front door. A second later, the engine of his cruiser started, and he pulled out of the driveway and down the winding road toward town. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked. She had already finished her cereal and was half-way through her orange, but Bella had barely touched her breakfast.

"What?" Bella asked, snapping back to reality. She had been looking into the small living room, her eyes tracing over the various photos showing the girls' school pictures up to last year's as well as a variety of family portraits. Buffy sighed; it was impossible to deny that Charlie still loved their mother. He had kept several pictures of him and Renée from before they had been born, the most prominent being their wedding picture. But now, Mom was happily remarried and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. "Yeah, I'm fine," Bella answered, turning her attention back to her sister. "We should get going or else, we're going to be late." Buffy wanted to press but knew that it would get her nowhere, so she simply nodded and grabbed her dishes, dropping them into the sink before walking back over to the table. Donning her black ski jacket and backpack, she followed Bella out to the car, wincing as the frigid air slid over her face and hands.

"Fucking cold," she muttered, catching Bella's amused smile out of the corner of her eye as she locked the door behind her. Practically sprinting to the car in an attempt to get out of the mist, the two jumped in, slamming the car doors behind them. As the younger of the sisters shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, the engine roared to life and idled at top volume.

"Ow. Loud." Buffy smiled, before reaching out a hand to fiddle with the radio. Suddenly, the cab of the truck was filled with loud music, making them both jump in surprise, and she scrambled to turn the volume down.

"Radio works." Bella gave her a 'duh' expression but laughed anyways, amused at her sister's excitement over something so small. Without another word, she backed the truck down the slippery driveway and away from the house. A few minutes later, they were sitting in an empty parking lot at Fork's High School. It hadn't been hard to find. Like almost everything in this town, it had been right off the highway. "I don't think you can park here, Bells."

"Yeah, I know, but lets get our paperwork from the office first and ask the person in the office where we can park." Buffy nodded in agreement, sliding across the leather seat and out the door as soon as her sister had cut off the engine. With Bella right behind her, she pushed open the office door and walked through it, almost getting knocked backwards by the wave of heat emanating from the small room. Wow, it was too hot in there. Already feeling the sweat building up from beneath her down jacket, she plastered a smile on her face and walked over to the large redheaded woman that was sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi," Buffy greeted, giving the woman a smile. "I'm Elizabeth Swan, and this is my sister Isabella Swan. We're new here." The woman's eyes widened slightly before she nodded. Buffy could feel her sister sigh behind her; everyone knew who they were. They were the biggest thing that had happened to this town since... she didn't know how long.

"Of course," she answered, digging through a large pile of papers on her desk before she found what she was looking for. "Here we go! I have your schedules and maps of the school." She said, placing several pieces of paper on the counter. Sliding her eyes over the two schedules, Buffy saw that both Bella and her had the exact same classes. Thank god. Hopefully, it'd make the transition easier for both of them. For the next five minutes, the woman went through the sister's classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave them slips for each teacher to sign. With instructions for them to return the slips at the end of the day, she wished them good luck and expressed her hope that they would like it here in Forks. With a smile and a wave, the two exited the small room, both sighing in relief as the cool wind hit their over-heated skin.

"It was way too hot in there," Buffy observed, and Bella nodded in agreement. "English, Gov, Trig, Spanish, Biology, P.E...God, this is going to suck." Bella shrugged; already knowing none of it, would be that difficult for her. Well except P.E., that is.

"At least we have all of them together." The Slayer nodded in agreement, separating from her sister to slide into the passenger seat of the truck. The other students had already started to arrive, and Bella followed the line of traffic to parking lot B. killing the engine, Bella sighed and picked up the map of the school, trying to memorize it before getting out of the car. Buffy smiled; her sister always hated asking for directions. A few minutes later, the brunette nodded and shoved the map back into her backpack. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

English, Government, Trig, and Spanish passed in a haze of boredom. Bella was somewhat entertained, as she understood most of the stuff the teachers were saying, but all Buffy could think about was that they had three hours until lunch... two hours... one hour. People had continued to stare at them all day, and though the Slayer was used to the attention and pointedly ignored it, she could tell that it was making her sister nervous and paranoid. However, wherever she went, she felt a pair of eyes on her, but she waved it off, blaming Bella's paranoia that had clearly rubbed off on her. A few of the more adventurous ones came up to them, asking about Phoenix and how they liked it here so far in Forks. The sisters smiled and answered politely, but let them do most of the talking. Even a few boys had asked them out. They had always been gorgeous in their own way, and though Bella was, Buffy wasn't even remotely surprised when two boys started following the younger around like lost puppy dogs. Buffy had just smiled and rolled her eyes; her sister had no idea how beautiful she was. Though her skin was extremely pale, it was flawless... like ivory. Her hair was long and shiny, and her eyes sparkled when she was excited. She was skinny, not athletic skinny, but skinny enough, and she had the soft curves that every woman should. A lot of the time, Buffy was jealous that her curves were hard and muscular and not soft and supple like her sister's. Surrounded by several admirers of her own, Buffy smiled politely and accepted their compliments, but no one had caught her eye as of yet…until now.

"What's their deal?" She was sitting at one of those round cafeteria tables, squished between her sister and a boy who had been making eyes at her all day, barely paying attention to these people whose names she could barely remember, something else having caught her eye. Her eyes were drawn to a table on the opposite end of the cafeteria where two girls and three boys were sitting. They weren't gawking at the two of them like the rest of the population, a welcome change, so it was easier for her to regard them carefully without being caught.

They looked nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin to the extreme, which small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

But this wasn't what had caught her attention. Their beauty was unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were... flawless. Inhuman. There was no other way to say it. They were the most gorgeous group of people she had ever seen. Even more beautiful than the group of teenagers you would see in an Abercrombie & Fitch ad. But even so, something was strange about them. All of their skin was almost pure white, even paler than Bella's. They all also had dark shadows under their eyes; she was no stranger to those, as she often spent half the night out patrolling. She usually covered them up with make-up, though. None of them, the girls included, had even attempted to cover them. Not one of them had touched their food and they were all looking away from each other, making no move to engage in conversation. Then, suddenly, the little pixie-like one rose from the table with her tray and walked away, dumping her uneaten food into the trash can and disappearing through the door in the blink of an eye. Her movements were quick and graceful, like a dancer's.

Like a dancer's... _or like a vampire's._

Something clicked in her brain_. Pale. Quick. Graceful_. And she could practically see the strength rolling off of them in waves. Even, from the small pixie-like girl.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen." Sparing a glance in her sister's direction, Buffy saw that she appeared as intrigued with the group as she was. The girl continued, blushing and looking down at the table as the youngest one's gaze flickered over to her. Buffy frowned. Bionic hearing? "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"I see," Buffy answered, nodding at the girl, Jessica, if she remembered correctly. She was in their Trig and Spanish classes.

"They are... very nice-looking," Bella said, blushing slightly. Buffy chuckled softly under her breath, and the brunette sent her a mock glare. She nodded in agreement. No one could argue that they were practically the most gorgeous people in the world.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle, making Buffy wince slightly as she reminded her of her idiot cheerleader friends from home. "They're all _together_ though... Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her tone of voice betrayed her distaste at their living situation, and the Slayer smiled at her obviously jealousy and disapproval. In such a small town, this was bound to cause a stir. Almost as big of a stir as Chief Police Swan's twin daughters coming to live with him after almost two years.

"Those three are Cullens? They don't look related," Buffy stated, wanting to get as much information on this "family" as possible. Vampires couldn't have children. It was more likely that they just pretended that they were related in order to avoid suspicion.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or thirties. They're all adopted." _Bingo_. "The Hales, the blonds, _are_ brother and sister, though. Twins."

"They look a little old for foster children," Bella spoke up, regarding her sister's expression curiously. She could practically see the gears turning in her brain.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"Hmm..." Buffy mused pointedly, ignoring the boy on her right attempts to gain her attention. She had more important things to worry about.

"That's really kind of nice... for them to take care of all those kids like that," Bella stated, raising an eyebrow at Buffy before turning back to Jessica. By the look on her face, Buffy knew that she'd ask her about it later. "When they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted somewhat reluctantly. It was clear that she disliked the Cullen's for some reason or another. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if this made the gesture any less admirable. Buffy smirked, wondering what this girl's deal was, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy could see that Bella kept glancing over at the table, and turning her head, realized that her sister was looking at the youngest boy. She frowned. Sure, it was good that Bella finally found someone that caught her eye, but she needed to stay away from them until she could figure out what was up. There was no way in hell, she'd like her twin to get close to them, until she deduced whether they were vampires or not.

"Did they grow up here?" Buffy asked Jessica, causing the girl to turn away from the group and back to her.

"No. They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Alaska...Washington...What did those two have in common? Oh yeah, _no sun_. Forcing herself to calm down, she nodded. No point in jumping to conclusions. They could just be normal people. Normal people who were paler than death and more beautiful than any human could be.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. Following her sister's gaze, Buffy followed her gaze only to be met by the stare of the boy in question. Bella looked away, clearly uncomfortable, but Buffy refused to let her gaze falter. There was something about him. He looked frustrated; the corners of his mouth were turned down in a slight frown, and his eyebrows were furrowed. His eyes were black, she realized, still refusing to look away. That was unusual. Eventually he backed down and turned away from her, allowing her to return her attention to the conversation Jessica and her sister were having.

"That's Edward," the girl was saying. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed, making Buffy smile inwardly. Bitter much? The conversation then turned to lighter topics... things to do in Forks, the classes they were all having next, etc. A few minutes later, a blur of movement caught her eye; the four of them left the table in unison. She wasn't surprised to see that they were all as graceful as the girl who had left earlier. Quickly excusing herself, Buffy grabbed her sister's arm and practically dragged her from the cafeteria, pausing briefly to dispose of the remains of her lunch.

"Bells," she started, after dragging her sister into a deserted corner of the hallway. "Listen to me. You need to stay away from them."

"Stay away from who?" The confusion was evident on her sister's features. "What are you talking about?"

"The Cullen's."

"What?" Bella asked, looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why?"

"There's something... different about them," Buffy said, not wanting to scare her sister, when she had no evidence to back up her suspicion. "Something... inhuman."

"Don't be ridiculous, Buffy," the brunette scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her sister was just being paranoid. "Not everyone's a vampire."

"Think about it, Bells! All the things I've seen, all the things I've defeated…Don't you think I'd know something supernatural if it was staring at me from across the cafeteria?" There was a moment of silence, and Bella nodded. "Look, I don't want to worry you, but promise you'll stay away from them until I get a read on what's going on? I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Of course, I promise," Bella answered, frowning slightly at the panic in her sister's voice. "I promise!" She repeated at Buffy's disbelieving look. "You know more about this stuff than I do. I trust you." The blond smiled and gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"Alright, let's get to class, we don't want to-..."

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" came a stuffy British voice, and both sisters turned around to see a middle-aged man dressed in a tweed suit and glasses standing right behind them. Bella panicked, frightened that he had heard what they were saying, but Buffy remained calm. She merely tilted her head to the side in a silent invitation for him to continue. "Elizabeth Swan?"

"That's me," Buffy answered mock-chipperly, earning an elbow to the side from her sister. She ignored it. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, excellent!" the man said, clearly relieved that he had found who he was looking for. "My name is Rupert Giles. If, I could please have a moment of your time…"

---------------------------------

Alright, I know not a lot happened, but this thing was at like 7 pages, so I figured I'd cut it off. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Drop me a review on your way out if you'd like! :)


	3. The Accident

Summary: After burning down the gym at their old school, Buffy Swan and her twin sister, Bella return to Forks, AZ to live with their father. What will happen when she comes face to face with a clan of vegetarian vampires that is unlike any she has met before?

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss, everyone from the Twilightverse belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Written in response to the lovely BuffyCharmed's Buffy/Twilight challenge of the same name at tthfanfic.

Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry this took so long to get out! I really just sort of lost interest in writing fanfiction, but the awfulness of the Twilight movie made me want to write something (god don't even get me started on this horrible movie!)

Thanks to Allen Pitt, celestialwitch, Phoenixgurl13, Alli Lee Leana, KellyTheSelfToastablePopTart, legolasfan91, paradisegurl31, Chinesebaby14, makbeesamurai, Magician of the Light, and blueyblonde for your AMAZING reviews! I am glad y'all are enjoying this little fic so far, and I'm extremely appreciative of all of your support!

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --

And a special thanks to my lovely betas ImmortalSlayer and AshDawnSoulmates!

And just a little hint: this will NOT (I repeat, NOT) be a Buffy/Edward fic. I'm not a huge fan of him, and the movie made me like him even less (I'm sorry but his acting was soooo bad and it sort of ruined it lol). It will stay cannon and be BELLA/Edward. Sorry to any of you who were rooting for a Buffy/Edward pairing!

Anyways, here we go... On with the story!

-----------------------------------

"Check, check, and check," Buffy agreed, nodding. Patrol the cemeteries, take note of any vamp activity, and relay the info to him in the morning. She could do that. She smiled and once again gave the man in front of her a once over. Not bad, not bad at all. He was kind of handsome in that tweed-wearing, glasses-wearing, librarian-looking kinda way. Plus, he had an accent. Always a plus. Much better looking that Merrick was, that was for sure. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she remembered her old Watcher, but she quickly pushed it back and focused her attention on her new Watcher.

"Now, for a spot of training..." Rupert Giles started, clearly still somewhat surprised at her obedience to his orders. It was as if he had expected her to run screaming from the room when he plunked a book entitled 'Vampyr' on the desk in front of her. Sure. A year or two ago, she would have probably done just that, but not today. She had nearly burst out laughing at the apprehensive look on his face before grabbing the dusty volume and sauntering over to the wooden table in the middle of the room to thumb through it.

She had long ago given up on living a normal life. She was the Slayer; it was her job, her calling, her destiny. She couldn't escape it. And no matter what she did, she would never be a normal girl. All she could do now was follow orders and stay alive. Her death would mean little to the Watcher's Council or the fight against evil, but these weren't the things she was concerned about. She wasn't living for the Council or her Watcher or her position as the Slayer. She was living for her sister. The very night she had been called, she had promised herself that she would never let anything happen to Bella, and this wasn't a promise that she intended to ever break.

Still lost in her thoughts, she watched absently as Giles crossed the room and stopped in front of a metal cage and unlocked it. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was filled with dusty old books, old artifacts, and...weapons? Slightly more interested now, her eyes remained on him as he removed a long sword from a metal cabinet.

"Ooh, shiny!" But just as he leaned forward to place the hilt of the sword in her hand...

Bringgggggggggg.

"Gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" Grabbing her backpack from the table, she jumped up and headed toward the door, only to be called back.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked, looking slightly flustered at her hurried exit. "And what about your training?"

"Sorry Giles." From the second he had told her his name, Buffy had decided on calling him by his last name only. It had more of a ring to it. "Gotta go meet Bella. She'll already be pissed at me for missing our last two classes. I'll patrol and get back to you tomorrow! Bye!" And with that she pushed her way through the swinging doors and out of the library, leaving her Watcher staring perplexedly after her with the sword still dangling from his hand. Using her Slayer memory to guide the way, she quickly made her way to the office, hoping to intercept her sister somewhere along the way.

Bingo.

Bella was slowly shuffling along the concrete sidewalk. Her head was down, and she was staring at her feet. "Damn, Bells." Buffy thought, shaking her head. She had done so well at lunch…What had happened? Jogging over to her, she watched as the brunette lifted her head and caught her eye. Three. Two. One. The Slayer stopped in front of her sister, only to be met by a glare.

"Buffy! Where have you been? You missed our last two classes!" the younger girl reprimanded, making Buffy sigh. Who needed their mother, when they had a sister like Bella? "What were you doing? Who was that man? Come on, Buffy! You know Mom will kill you if you keep doing this!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Bells," Buffy started, swinging an arm over her sister's shoulder.  
"But you know I can't help it. That man," - she jerked her thumb in the direction of the library - "He's my new Watcher. You know how important my calling is. I can't do anything about it. Please, don't tell Mom...Please, Bells?" She gave her sister her patented puppy dog eyes, and smiled as the brunette sighed and shook her head.

"Fine," she agreed. By the look on her face, Buffy could tell that she was clearly annoyed. Bella reached into her backpack and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Here, I got them to sign these for you too."

"Thanks." Buffy blinked rapidly and squinted so that she could see in front of her. The rain had stopped, but the wind had picked up, drying out her eyes and blowing small particles into them. It had also gotten much colder. Shivering, she wrapped her black ski jacket tighter around her, noticing that Bella also did the same. Following her twin inside the office, she was once again overwhelmed by a wave of heat, and made to strip off her jacket. However, before she could get even one arm out of the sleeve, Bella stopped in front of her, forcing to her to come to an abrupt halt in order to prevent herself from crashing into her. "Wow, Bells, what's wrong?" Taking in her sister's horrified expression, she followed her line of sight to the counter. Edward Cullen, the boy with the bronze hair she had seen in the cafeteria, was leaning over the front desk and talking to the large redheaded woman that had greeted them that morning. She continued to watch Bella for a few seconds before sighing and stepping forward. "Come on, this is stupid."

But before she could cross the small room, the door opened, sending a wave of freezing cold air through the room. A tall, blond girl walked over to the desk, placed a few papers in a wire basket, and walked right out gain. Turning her attention back to Edward Cullen, her eyes widened slightly as his back stiffened, and he turned to look behind him. Shit. Thoughts whizzed through her brain. If he was a vampire, could he tell that she was the Slayer? What if he could tell? What would he do? Would he attack her right here? In public? Of course she could take him. But did she really want to risk exposing herself in front of the receptionist? It took her a second to realize that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Bella. In fact, he was glaring at her.

This took her aback. Sure her sister was quiet and somewhat socially awkward, but no one had ever expressed hatred toward her. His look was practically hostile. Without even thinking, she stepped backwards, placing herself directly between the two. His eyes shifted to her, and he quickly looked away, turning back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he relented hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With one last look at Buffy, he turned on his heel and disappeared out the door.

"How did your first day go, dears?" the woman asked. Bella still seemed incapable of speech, so Buffy answered for the both of them.

"Good, thank you." She flashed the woman a smile. Bella walked forward at a look from her sister and handed the woman her papers.

"Fine," she answered, her voice week. Buffy frowned. What had happened when she was gone? The woman didn't look convinced either, but took both of their papers and filed them away. With a wave at the receptionist, they exited the small, stuffy room with Buffy pushing Bella along with a hand on her lower back. The brunette allowed her sister to lead them to the truck before rounding on her.

"What did you do to that kid? God, Bells, if looks could kill." She frowned when she saw that Bella was just staring blankly out the frosted window. "Hey, are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Her eyes narrowed as she thought of all the things she would do to Edward Cullen for hurting her little sister. Bella slowly shook her head, still staring out the window. "Hey, come on, look at me. Tell me what happened."

"He hates me," was her sister's reply. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and her voice was quiet and pained. "I didn't do anything to him, and he hates me. It's awful." Sighing, Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister's puffy jacket-covered form, and guided her head to the crook of her neck. "I don't even know what happened." Bella's voice was muffled by Buffy's own jacket, but she could feel the warm tears splashing against her neck. This threw her off guard. Once again, Bella was showing her emotions by crying, something she wasn't used to. She growled low in her chest; she was going to kill Edward Cullen for whatever he had done to her twin.

"Shhhh..." Buffy cooed, running her hands through her sister's long brown hair. "It's alright. Things will get better soon."

--------------------------------------

They didn't.

For Bella at least. Buffy knew that she still had trouble sleeping at night due to the strong gusts of wind that blew around their house at night and shook the walls. Their mother constantly emailed them, causing the brunette to miss home far more than she thought she would. And though Bella would never admit it, her sister watched as she cried herself to sleep every night for the next week. Bella would pretend to be asleep as the blond crawled through the window after a night of patrolling, and this always caused Buffy to frown. She knew that Bella knew it was impossible to keep anything from her, her Slayer hearing making her sister's sobs audible even from outside the window, and she didn't understand why she was trying to. But Buffy played along anyways, letting her sister have some resemblance of normalcy. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, so Buffy played the naive, clueless sister instead of her true self. Even though her heart broke a little more each time she slipped into the room only to hear her sister's anguished sobs.

What Buffy didn't understand, was that why Bella was feeling like this. By her standards, things were going great for both of them. The weather was better. Sure it was windy, but it had stopped raining, and the sun had finally managed to peak out from behind the dark gray clouds that blanketed the sky. On the day the rain stopped, Buffy had abandoned her puffy ski jacket for her trademark black leather one. It was just another thing that made her stand out from the crowd of other multi-colored winter jackets, but she didn't mind. She had never had a problem with being the center of attention.

Bella seemed to have attracted a couple of admirers herself. One example was Mike, who constantly followed her around like an obedient puppy. At school, the two girls had slid into a group with Eric, Mike, Jessica, and several other people. The group wasn't anything like the one they were part of in Phoenix, but it could be a good thing. Bella seemed to fit in better with this crowd and for that, Buffy was grateful. The Slayer had of course turned a few heads herself, but she hadn't really been paying attention. Ever since becoming the Slayer, her love life had taken a back seat to her duty, something she never thought would happen. She had been quite the flirt back in the day.

Speaking of her sacred duty, slaying had been going rather smoothly as well. Boringly, even. The morning after first meeting her new Watcher, she had reported back to him, citing that the vamp population in Forks was virtually non-existent. She had paroled for over an hour the previous night, and she hadn't found anything. Nothing, nada, zilch. All she had encountered were a few stray dogs and cats which disappeared from sight as soon as they had seen her. This was a huge change from the rampant population of fledgling vamps in Phoenix. But that wasn't all she wanted to talk to her new Watcher about.

What was really on her mind was the Cullens.

Ever since her first glance at them across the crowded cafeteria, Buffy had known something was off about them. Something strange... supernatural. She had never seen any mortal move as quickly and lithely as them, especially the dark-haired girl. Even the big, burly, football player-esque one, carried himself with the grace and poise of a runway model. And their skin. They were even paler than Bella, who often looked like she hadn't seen the sun in years.

She had held off from telling Giles anything until she had gathered more information. She was too concerned with her sister's seemingly deteriorating mental state, to give the Cullen's her full attention. Maybe she was just biased from the pain Edward Cullen had been putting her sister through. Even though she would never admit it, Buffy knew that Bella was distraught over the way the Cullen boy had treated her. Maybe the overwhelming urge to kick his pale ass into the next century was clouding her judgment. But then again, maybe, she was wrong about them, and there wasn't really anything to report at all.

She highly doubted it.

So, she continued through the routine of the week without anything noteworthy happening to either her or her twin. Breakfast, school, dinner, homework. Breakfast, school, dinner homework. The same thing every day. And Buffy was glad for it. For the first time since she was called two years ago, she was content playing the part of a normal girl.

--------------------------------------

The next week, everything changed.

It had begun to snow, and once again and Buffy had been forced to dawn her puffy black winter jacket, something that was clearly not happy about. Getting out of the passenger's side of Bella's truck, she winced as her clothes made an irritating squeaking noise as they slid across the leather seat. Cursing winter-wear and winter in general, she stiffened as soon as her feet hit the pavement. She turned only to see five pairs of eyes staring straight at her from their perspective cars. The Cullen's. Apparently Edward was back. After a moment of staring right back, she looked away.

"Hey, Bells," Buffy started, wanting to inform her sister about this new development, only to see that she was gone. "Bells?" she called, slightly panicked. Racing around to the other side of the truck, she saw that her sister was bent down inspecting her tires. Breathing a sigh of relief, she knelt down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Look, Dad put chains on my tires." She seemed overwhelmed at his apparently concern, and Buffy smiled at the fact that he was clearly trying to make up for the fact that he was a cheating bastard. It was a small gesture, but at least he was trying. "That was-..."

She was cut off by a loud screeching noise that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Whipping her head around, she watched in horror as a dark blue van came skidding across the parking lot at full speed, heading straight for them. After a moment's hesitation, she snapped into action. The adrenaline of the life-threatening situation, coupled with her Slayer speed, flowed through her veins, causing her to move faster than humanly possible.

"Bella! Move!" She screamed, barely registering her sister's horrified gasp before pushing her out of the way of the oncoming van. It was a mere foot away now. Knowing that she didn't have enough time to get out of the way, she braced herself against the cool metal of Bella's truck, arms outspread in an attempt to absorb some of the impact. Then the van hit her. As she had expected, her strength absorbed a portion of the force, but it wasn't enough to stop the van.

The next thing she knew, she was being slammed back into Bella's truck, and the van crashed into her, causing her to let out a loud scream of pain as she was pinned between the two vehicles. Mind-numbing amounts of pain flowed through her entire body, and she let her head drop back, wincing as it collided with the hard metal. Things were getting fuzzy around the edges. The world was getting darker. Bella's hysterical screams pierced her eardrums, blocking out all other noises and causing her to panic even more. Closing her eyes, the last thing Buffy felt was the weight being lifted from her midsection before darkness claimed her.

-----------------------------------

I know it was sort of short, but I wanted to move things along a bit so I could get to the next chapter. Don't worry, I have it already pretty much planned out, so I don't think it'll take too long to get out! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you feel so inclined, please drop me a review on the way out!


End file.
